<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the other side of paradise. by spicyginger911</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860790">the other side of paradise.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyginger911/pseuds/spicyginger911'>spicyginger911</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also oumasai after ouma reforms, F/F, Gen, I love Tsumugi and Kaede they are babes, I'm going to get them together as soon as Kaede reforms, M/M, Shuichi goes around convincing people to not join Danganronpa, Tsumugi is reformed, he's going through a lot, kaedes a dick, pregame au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:46:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyginger911/pseuds/spicyginger911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After escaping the killing game and making it to the outside world, Shuichi still feels regret and anger over his friends deaths.</p><p>His 'pregame self' approaches him in a dream and offers to send him back to before Danganronpa 53 opened auditions. He accepts and is teleported what seems like an alternative universe.</p><p>With inverted personalities and almost pyscotic moodswings, how will Shuichi convince them not to join the killing game?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Shirogane Tsumugi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I still can't believe it....</p><p> </p><p>I can't believe we escaped......</p><p> </p><p>Tsumugi and her horrible game were behind us...</p><p> </p><p>I stood looking over at the shattered dome. Maki and Himiko were behind me, on either side.</p><p> </p><p>"What now?" Himiko turned to me. I was meant to lead them to safety. Maki also relied on my judgement.</p><p> </p><p>"We head...." I paused, glaring at the city that lied a few kilometres away. "We head back into the world..."</p><p> </p><p>"I scared but..." Himiko calmed herself with a deep breath. "I'll do it. I'll do it for them."</p><p> </p><p>I knew she was talking about Angie and Tenko. The way they had died was just.... unfair...</p><p> </p><p>Maki sighed. "I'm ready to face the outside world.... Let's go." She headed off towards the city with me and Himiko following her.</p><p> </p><p>We arrived at the city a few hours later. We never stopped, even when Himiko complained her legs were hurting and she needed a piggy back.</p><p> </p><p>Not once did we stop. Our goal was simple. And even if we wanted to... I don't think any of us had the strength to turn around now. </p><p> </p><p>Maki turned towards me. "I think this is the part where you're meant to give a speech." she said jokingly. </p><p> </p><p>She was being more open with me then before chapter 6. That was good. And not as threatening. Though it could just be her attempting to not be anything like she was in the game. After all, who wouldn't want to be their own character.</p><p> </p><p>I remembered what Tsumugi said as we entered the city. </p><p> </p><p>Nobody recognised us and Maki was easily able to buy a hotel room - since apparently everybody used monocoins here. </p><p> </p><p>I was still thinking about Tsumugi's words. Was.... Was I really like that before the killing game? Was everybody really that... selfish and obsessive...? </p><p> </p><p>I looked around as Maki led us to our room. Room 53...why that number of all the possibilities? The people here seem too obsessed in their own personal lives to notice us. And they all had an absent minded look in their eyes, though not at all the cute kind.</p><p> </p><p>Maki seemed to noticed them too, grimacing before walking us inside. "The people here reek of despair.... No wonder the killing games were able to go on for so long....."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm." I agreed, though I was more interested in the TV in our room that someone apparently left on.</p><p> </p><p>"Since the famous record breaking, excitement driven reality TV game has been discontinued, here's five of our best Danganronpa recaps!" The newsreporter read out happily. Maki and I exchanged a look while Himiko grabbed the remote, switching it off.</p><p> </p><p>She turned to us. "Stuff like that will only make us dwell on the killing game. We need to remember - but we also need to move on." she announced. I was proud of her. She's grown up... Able to not dwell on the past, but instead bringing hope. </p><p> </p><p>We've been here for a while now. Almost a month. We went to morning prayers. None of us believed in religion or any of that, but we needed a way to let our emotions out and it was cheaper than therapy. </p><p> </p><p>I stood outside the church, night wind blowing in my hair. The church was open 24 / 7, for prayers and food for the homeless. </p><p> </p><p>I entered and to my relief, nobody was there. Usually I love togetherness, teamwork, and all that. I'd trust Himiko and Maki with my lives after all. But somedays.... I just need to be alone. </p><p> </p><p>I knelt down, putting my hands to my chest and hoping I was doing it right. Heh, if Angie was here, Id bet she'd teach me how to pray to her God, Atu- Atua? I think it was? </p><p> </p><p>I sighed, preparing what I was going to say... "Is anyone up there.....? Uhm, I miss you guys.... I-- I dont know if you're listening.... Or, if you care.... Tsumugi said you guys were actually really nasty.... Despair filled.... And fictional....." It was like I was sending a message to them. </p><p> </p><p>"I wish I had found you guys before you entered Danganronpa. But then the games would just continue with a new group of people." I continued. </p><p> </p><p>"I... Don't believe I would ever enter a game like that. It,,, the thought is horrific...." I went on, about how Maki has been doing, how Himiko started yoga and really wants to learn Neo Aikedo except she can't find any teachers. Maki's started actually teaching kids, and she's really good at it. </p><p> </p><p>"And me.... I've tried getting a job everywhere, but they always fire me after finding out, I'm the one who ended Danganronpa... I wish I wasn't known everywhere, just because ended the horrific killing game.... Anyways.... I probably need to get home-" I yawned. "- Maki might be worried."</p><p> </p><p>I could feel myself passing out as I exited the church. They say it's bad luck to sleep near a church but I couldn't help myself as I slowly blacked out. </p><p> </p><p>I could feel the grass come up to my face as I collapsed outside of the church. Then there was nothing... </p><p> </p><p>I woke up in a black box. No- I didn't wake up. Somehow I was asleep still. A lucid dream, maybe? </p><p> </p><p>A figure stood in front of me. It glowed blue against the black void surrounding us. The figure looked alot like me, it had my hairstyle and everything. Our outfits were different though. </p><p> </p><p>I looked down to see I was wearing my uniform from the killing game. The figure in front of me wore my cap from the killing game, and the outfit that I wore in the tape Tsumugi showed me. This was me before the game, I realised. </p><p> </p><p>'Me' was also smiling sinesterly. "Hello." He spoke, his eyes glowing red. It contrasted from the blue that now surrounded both of us. </p><p> </p><p>"What do you want." I pushed my chin up. </p><p> </p><p>"Hm. You're more fiesty than what I thought they might do to me." He stopped smiling, and that was suddenly more terrifing than him smiling. "And I've lost the cap. Disappointing." </p><p> </p><p>"Who are you?" I asked. I felt I already knew the answer. I wanted him to confirm it though. </p><p> </p><p>"Me? I'm you. Of course." His voice was more excited than mine, yet not in the good way. "And I have a proposal for you." </p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" That took me off guard. </p><p> </p><p>"Why else would I be here. I want you to be better." </p><p> </p><p>"... What do you mean, you want me to be better. Better at what?" I was suspicious. </p><p> </p><p>"I want to fix you." He continued, ignoring me. "You may have noticed that you and your little friends will never fit in to this society. Mainly because you're famous from the media, but you also lack a crucial aspect of life in this society." </p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" I was confused now. "What do I lack?" </p><p> </p><p>"Despair." His eyes grew brighter and his mouth was watering. "You need to have given up on life to have a chance to fit into this society." </p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to fit in. And if this society works on despair, why did most of the viewers choose to destroy Danganronpa." </p><p> </p><p>"Hah!" His laugh caufh me off guard. "That TRIAL WAS RIGGED! NOBODY GOT A CHOICE. And it doesn't matter anyways, now everyone's just bored and is gonna start up wars and fighting for fun." </p><p> </p><p>"..." I stayed silent. </p><p> </p><p>"But, I was here to offer something, wasn't I! Say, Saihara..... You were close with your friends huh? Those pitiful creatures?" </p><p> </p><p>I frowned, what was he getting at. "Stay away from my friends." </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, I would go near them." He held a hand to his cheek. "Plus, Tsumugi's already done most of the dirty work for me, hasn't she. Aren't most of your friend lying in their grave at the moment?"</p><p> </p><p>I glared at him. </p><p> </p><p>"If.... Let's say, I could revive them.... What would you do for it?"</p><p> </p><p>My eyes got wide. </p><p> </p><p>"Answer me!" He demanded. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhh, Id do anything!" 'theres gonna be a catch, theres gonna be a catch, theres gonna be a catch, theres-'</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm." He smiled again, I didn't like it when he smiled. "Okay then." </p><p> </p><p>The other Shuichi opened his arms up and a shimming portal opening up behind him. It shone compared to the pitch blackness of the void.</p><p> </p><p>It rippled like water and I could make out a few figures standing and moving about there. It was daylight in there and light filtered into the void. </p><p> </p><p>"This is the portal to a world before Danganronpa 53. A world where your friends are still alive. You can go there if you want." </p><p> </p><p>I narrowed my eyes. "What's the catch?" </p><p> </p><p>"You're not as gullible as you seem, huh? Fine, okay. The catch is because it's before 53, your friends will still have what some call your 'pregame' personalitys." </p><p> </p><p>I was still suspicious. "And why would you just let me go in there?" </p><p> </p><p>"To see the despair that it bring you, trying to save your own friends from the mess they've created. And to know its a useless cause, that nothing can save them." </p><p> </p><p>"..." I was silent. I wanted, so desperately, to see Kaede again. And Kaito.... And Kirumi, Ryoma, Rantaro.... Even Kokicki.... But, 'my pregame' self said it was useless. </p><p> </p><p>"Fine, I do it." I swallowed my hesitation, going headfirst into the portal. I was gonna save my friends, or die trying. </p><p> </p><p>"Good luck!" I heard my pregame self say. "I'll be watching!"</p><p> </p><p>I felt concrete on my face as soon as I tripped through the portal. Then I registered the pain of banging your head and nose against concrete. </p><p> </p><p>"Nice job idoit." I heard my pregame self tell me before the portal shut with a loud zap. </p><p> </p><p>"Oww,, fuck." I swore. I lifted myslef up, clutching my nose as it bleed onto9 my face. Not good. </p><p> </p><p>God, this was not the start that I wanted to have. Trying rescue my friends, but I instantly trip over something. Wow, that'll be a story to tell. </p><p> </p><p>I firstly looked down to see if any blood have gotten on my uniform. It hadn't, but I found out that I was wearing my 'pregame self' uniform. There was also my cap on the ground, falling off when I tripped. I reached down to pick it up even if it was still a painful memory. God, if I was like this for miniscule things like picking up a cap, imagine what I'd be like seeing my... 'no longer decreased' classmates. </p><p> </p><p>Surveying my surroundings, I could see a few clear objects and building around me. </p><p> </p><p>I was outside on a path next towet grass in the early morning. A few students were walking a few metres away. They didn't seem to see my fall. </p><p> </p><p>A pathway made out of stone and concrete was underneath my feet. As well as a few drops of pink blood from my nose bleeding. </p><p> </p><p>The path led to a few buildings with clearly marked names for each one metallised in silver on the ends of them. </p><p> </p><p>And the morning sun was shine above me. As well as a few shadows, from the trees contantly dotting the grass. </p><p> </p><p>I would take a deep breath in and out to prepare myself for whatever this hell show was gonna be, but I didn't really feel up to doing that since my nose was still bleeding. Besides.... This world looks peaceful. And more energetic than the one that me, Maki and Himiko know. </p><p> </p><p>I walked along the path towards the buildings. I was looking for a medical center or something, but they all just had subject names on them like Creative Writing or Advanced Math. </p><p> </p><p>That confirmed my suspicion that this was a school. Where else would you find a bunch of highly suicidal teenagers. </p><p> </p><p>Okay, I'll admit, that wasn't funny. </p><p> </p><p>I finally found a building that looked like a medical ward or something. All the buildings here were the same, the only information I got was from the silver plates of writing screwed to each block. </p><p> </p><p>I walked into the one with called 'Medical', pushing the glass doors open. To my surprise, it was bigger than what I expected. A reception like desk waited on my left, with one of the teachers at the desk directing all her attention to her phone. (or at least, I think she was a teacher.) She didn't even notice me come in, even though there was a bell and everything.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, hello." I approached her, tapping my fingers nervously on the desk to get her attention..</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want?" She mumbled, not even glancing up from her phone.</p><p> </p><p>"This is a sick bay, right?" I asked. Hurry up lady, my nose is literally bleeding everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>"Yay, you can read." Her eyes never left her phone and her voice was monotonous. "Bandages are in the storeroom to the right of this desk, medical beds and stuff is floor three, and therapy is floor four if you can afford it."</p><p> </p><p>"Therapy?" I asked, appauled. Whst kind of school has therapy.</p><p> </p><p>"They forced us to install it after the past three suicides, but it's basically useless." I couldn't believe how monotone her voice was, especially while talking about such a gruesome and horrific thing. "Now piss off." She hissed.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't know people in this world were so rude. In my time, they'd just ignore me or be obsessed with me. But never rude. </p><p> </p><p>I stumbled to the right corridor, looking for the supply closet. I found a small metal door which I assumed was it. </p><p> </p><p>I was wrong. </p><p> </p><p>A small room with three hospital beds laid in front of me, light filtering through the small window boxes that lined the room. But that wasn't the only thing. </p><p> </p><p>Two people in front of me seemed to be arguing. One was in a hospital bed sitting up while the other stood next to the bed. They were having a heated debate and didnt see me come in. </p><p> </p><p>"You always do this! You say that he cares about you, but really, you're on your own. Plus, I wouldn't define what you two have together as friendship. More like a weird type of obsession." The standing one concluded. They wore a dark blue uniform with a red tie. Blond hair trickled down to their chest. </p><p> </p><p>Her voice seems familiar... </p><p> </p><p>"Just stop it, you don't know anything!" The sitting one reacted violently to her words, shaking his head and pulling his feet towards him. </p><p> </p><p>"It would have been better for you to be one of the three who suicided. You could go out how you lived. Like a pussy!" The standing one was getting even more violent, her words getting louder. </p><p> </p><p>I needed to stop this. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" I yelled, getting the attention on me. "Get away from him." </p><p> </p><p>The blond turned around to face me. "Ah Shuichi! Glad you could make it." </p><p> </p><p>What.... </p><p> </p><p>What.... is this......</p><p> </p><p>The girl I saw facing me...... </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Was Kaede....... </p><p> </p><p>She smiled and walked towards me. I backed up. Her smile faltered as she noticed me backing away. </p><p> </p><p>"Aww, what's wrong?" She asked. I couldn't say anything. It's really her..... </p><p> </p><p>I couldn't prepare myself... I thought I could handle this but...... </p><p> </p><p>She's really here...... </p><p> </p><p>Kaede...... </p><p> </p><p>"Kaede...." I breathlessly said. I was taken away. She looked just as beautiful and genuine and kind as I remember... Aside from the uniform, nothing had changed. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes...?" She asked, leaning closer to me. I couldn't do anything, I was still taken aback. </p><p> </p><p>She turned to face the person in bed. I couldn't see the person over her head. </p><p> </p><p>She turned back around. "Let's leave! I have something I really really, think you'd like!" </p><p> </p><p>She then pushed past me, grabbing my hand lightly and turning to the corridor. </p><p> </p><p>I stopped, not letting her drag me out. </p><p> </p><p>She turned back around, a bit disgruntled. "Shuichi... Let's go, come on." Her voice was still excited, even if she seemed a bit pissed. </p><p> </p><p>I tried turning back to see the person in the bed that Kaede was talking to, yet I was dragged forwards by her. She pulled me towards her, laughing. </p><p> </p><p>"Come on, come on!" She tried pulling me again but I didn't move. "You're not usually this hesitant... What's up with you today?"</p><p> </p><p>I looked between her and the room. I really really wanted to hang out with her.... but I also needed to find out what was going on. </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe later. I need to check up on something." </p><p> </p><p>I'm doing this so I can save her. I'm doing this so I can save her. I'm doing this so I can save her-</p><p> </p><p>I repeated that to myself as I walked into the hospital room again. </p><p> </p><p>Kaede grabbed my shoulders roughly. "Saihara-kunnnnn~ You're not going anywhere. I want to hang out with you, but you're just abandoning me?" She wrapped her arms around my waist. I could feel my face getting hotter and hotter. </p><p> </p><p>"K- Kaede!" I was flustered. She purred up at me, smirking.</p><p> </p><p>"Come to the shops with me! Shuichi....." Kaede looked sad, her face distorted with barely covered sadness. </p><p> </p><p>"..." I didn't really want to go but..... </p><p> </p><p>She puppy eyed at me.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't really need to go right...? </p><p> </p><p>I could just go with her. </p><p> </p><p>It'd give me a chance to figure out how she was in this universe. </p><p> </p><p>While I was contemplating this, Kaede was pulling me forward. </p><p> </p><p>I decided to ignore my gut and follow her. I could always come back, right? </p><p> </p><p>We walked side by side. She would often smiles at me when I caught her eye but other than that the walk was quiet. </p><p> </p><p>Often I would see her looking at stuuf with a bored uninterested expression on her face, but when she saw me looking she just smiled and laughed before breaking eye contact. </p><p> </p><p>The walk to the shops only took ten minutes. You'd think ten minutes in silence would be tough, but it actually seemed to pass by really quickly. </p><p> </p><p>I was thinking of back home for the time. How were Maki and Himiko doing? Were they also inverted in this dimension. </p><p> </p><p>I didn't know. </p><p> </p><p>I hoped they were doing well. </p><p> </p><p>We arrived at a huge shopping centre. Shops were full to the brim with people, they seemed much more lively then what they were in our world. </p><p> </p><p>Kaede looked at me, flashing another full grin smile. "We only have about 2 hours here until class goes back in. I'm actually surprised that you got up this morning." </p><p> </p><p>"Why's that surprising?" I asked. </p><p> </p><p>Boy, what a mistake that was. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, you're usually in bed watching Danganronpa replays. I remember the time you had a three day streak of nothing but Danganronpa. If me and Rantaro hadn't bribed you away from the computer bet you'd still be watching!" Kaede kept on going, despite Shuichis shocked and malgrunted expression. </p><p> </p><p>" Danganronpa.......? " I didn't want to go near that thing ever again. Danganronpa was OVER. I destroyed it. At least..... It should be over. </p><p> </p><p>But when you break the laws of physics to save your friends, nothing stays constant. </p><p> </p><p>Why were people so obsessed with it anyways? </p><p> </p><p>Why would I ever sign up for that shit show....? </p><p> </p><p>I looked up to see Kaede staring off bored into the distance again. Am I the only one who she does this with?? She quickly acknowledged me again when I broke out of my thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>"Finally.." I could sense she was pissed. God, this may of not been a good idea. </p><p> </p><p>Kaede dragged me to a shop I hadn't seen before. "Designer. Luxury." She explained. "It's literally my only comfort in this godforsaken hell hole." She rolled her eyes before realising something. </p><p> </p><p>"I said that aloud, didn't I? Heh, I don't think it matters." Her voice was monotone. "Anyways, sweetie, how do you think I'd look in this!" Her voice was back to normal and she was excitedly putting the top on. </p><p> </p><p>"Its a perfect fit! No way, oh my god! Shuichi, Shuichi! This is too good to be true!" She hugged her arms around herself, feeling the fabric. "And its so soft too!" </p><p> </p><p>She looked up at me a wide smile on her face. "I'm gonna buy it!" </p><p> </p><p>She pushed me to the counter (not sure why she needed me there) and handed the top over to the retailist. </p><p> </p><p>"50 bucks." The retailist said. </p><p> </p><p>Kaede quickly grabbed her purse out, searching through it. Her searching became more vigorous and she would keep glancing at me at random times. </p><p> </p><p>"Shuichi...." Kaede sounded embarred. "Can I please borrow some cash?" </p><p> </p><p>"Uh..." I wasn't sure if I had any cash on me. What did I have? </p><p> </p><p>I checked my back pocket to find a wallet. It had a few notes in it, alot of twentys. </p><p> </p><p>"I...." I looked up to see Kaede looking away. </p><p> </p><p>"It's fine if you don't want to buy it. I mean, I wouldn't expect you to.... I'm just lowley trash...." </p><p> </p><p>That definitely made up my mind. "No, uh, I'll buy it!" I offered. Kaede smiled again, hugging me. </p><p> </p><p>"I knew you'd do it! I'll make it up to you sometime." </p><p> </p><p>I handed the notes over and Kaede took the bag. "We need to head to class." She said, putting the top into her school bag. </p><p> </p><p>We walked back, it was about the same as the way there. Just quiet, not much conversation or anything. </p><p> </p><p>I needed to start thinking about this logically. </p><p> </p><p>Kaede was nice..... Right...?</p><p> </p><p>I knew that was wrong. All of my detective abilities stayed with me after Tsumugi's killing game. </p><p> </p><p>Kaede's mood seemed to constantly change. She reminded me a bit of Kokicki. Well, our worlds Kokicki. Who knows how this Kokicki reacts. </p><p> </p><p>So.... She's a liar.... I guess. I don't think it that simple. I mean, Kokicki had a purpose for lying. She definitely has to have one. </p><p> </p><p>Or maybe she's not a liar. Come to think of it, I've been hanging out with her for a while, but barely know anything about her? </p><p> </p><p>My guess is that she's really materialistic. By the way she treats clothes and stuff. But that's all I know about her. </p><p> </p><p>Why did she enter Danganronpa? Why does she keep hiding behind masks..... </p><p> </p><p>There's still so much I don't know. </p><p> </p><p>But like Kaede said, we need to get to class. </p><p> </p><p>She didn't even say bye as she headed off towards the cooking building. </p><p> </p><p>"Whats my class?" I asked myself. </p><p> </p><p>Well, apparently, 'Myself' could hear my and my pregame self popped his hand through a portal. </p><p> </p><p>"Thought you'd never ask." He dropped a rolled piece of paper into my hand. "Have fun!" </p><p> </p><p>The portal dissappeared and I was left with a note telling me all my classes. </p><p> </p><p>I read the first row. What day was it even here? </p><p> </p><p>I checked my other back pocket for my phone. "Monday, huh?" </p><p> </p><p>My phone also had a picture of an anime girl with purple hair and a braid to one side as well a blackish suit outfit. I internally cringed. </p><p> </p><p>I checked my paper again. I had history on Monday. Geez, why would I pick that subject, I hate history. </p><p> </p><p>I noticed that the history block was next to the medical ward. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, let's do this." I started walking towards it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. history.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I entered history. The class was full of noise and people yelling. As I looked for a seat, I found one empty in the middle. The class was filled with chucked paper and pencils on the floor. So this school had a medical ward, but no janitor? Wow.</p><p>The guy behind me looked up at me. I stopped. <em>Rantaro</em>? I took my seat slowly. "Saihara?" I tried to ignore him but he whispered to me.</p><p>I took a deep breath before turning around to confront him. He seemed as relaxed as he was in the game. The only thing different about him was his outfit. He wore a brown vest over a white tee shirt and a green, redand black tie.</p><p>He rested his hand on his face, resting his elbow on the table and propping his face up.</p><p>"Shuichi.....! So, do you want to know how the audition went?" he asked. I was confused.</p><p>"Audition?"</p><p>"Yea. Season 52..?" Rantaro said. Oh. Season 52....of Danganronpa....</p><p>Yay....</p><p>Oh yeah, Rantaro was in the previous game as well...</p><p>So I guess I already know how the audition went.</p><p>"I got in!" He softly smiled at me. He continued, saying how hard it was to get an audition in the first place and all that.</p><p>"So first the lady was, like, asking about <b>me</b> and stuff. Test scores, wealth, personality, all that." Rantaro went on.</p><p>"But then they started asking in depth questions, like have you ever been on a boat before, or have you even been in a life or death situation. Honestly, it was surreal."</p><p>I nervously listened.</p><p>Rantaro eyed me. "Shouldn't you be more excited? After all, you're the one who's obsessed with the show, and seeing one of your best friends fighting for their life on it should at least please you."</p><p>It took me a second to realise what Rantaro was saying. That's-! That's absolutely horrific!!</p><p>But I couldn't say anything. He took me lack of speech as an answer.</p><p>He changed the topic. I wondered where the teacher was. "Did you do something new to your hair? It looks so much more silky and smooth."</p><p>His hand brushed through my hair. "Yeah, it's not at all ratty like usual. Hmm.." He glanced at me questionablely. "What are you doing later today?"</p><p>"Me...?" It felt weird being addressed by Rantaro. "Uhm, nothing really...."</p><p>"Oh..? Then why is you're hair actually washed for once?" He smirking, his head resting on his head and a smile forming at the corner of his mouth.</p><p>"H- hey!" I was kind of offended. Shouldn't my hair always be like this?</p><p>"Hey- calm down, calm down." He playfully smiled. I couldn't help noticing how sweet he was compared to Kaede earlier.</p><p>"I think you're hair looks good like this." He genuinely smiled at me before physically straightening his back and his eyes widening. "Sorry if that sounds awkward... Or something."</p><p>I felt embarrassed and a blush creeping up on my face. I wasn't really used to compliments like that. "Ah, no no-..... Uhm, it was nice...."</p><p>Rantaro could probably sense my uncomfortableness, because he just pulled out his phone and redirected his attention to it. I felt suddenly very grateful to him.</p><p>It wasn't that long until I heard the snap of a camera behind me. The teacher still hadn't turned up, and I was beginning to doubt we had one.</p><p>I turned around to see Rantaro holding his phone out. He turned it to me. It was a photo of me looking deep in study. I thought it looked embarrassing personally, but Rantaro said it was 'cute.'</p><p>"I mean, you always take photos of me like that, so it's called revenge." He giggled.</p><p>"What photos?" I was genuinely curious.</p><p>"Shuichi, don't act ignorant. Go on- go on your phones gallery right now. I bet they'll be more than a few pictures of me!" He moved his hand to his chin.</p><p>I moved to get my phone. Ugh, it still had that anime wallpaper. Weird.</p><p>I clicked the galley icon. Huh??</p><p>Okay- so he wasnt.... wrong...</p><p>This first 20 picture were of Rantaro, some in class, some in a room of some kind, some of me and him. There was some scattered images of the rest of the people there, including a photo of me and Kaede while she angrily tried to cover the camara.</p><p>I.... Also had a singular one of me next to a kid on a medical bed..... Wait.....</p><p>The kid who I was sitting next to was Kokicki.....</p><p>He looked all beaten up in the picture, more shy or timid.... Well, I guess not everyone here is evil...</p><p>I mean, Rantaro kind of proved that already.</p><p>He smiled up at me as I put my phobe back away. "See?"</p><p>"I don't understand how you hang out with me... Isn't that creepy...?" I asked. I was genuinely confused.</p><p>"Yeah, sometimes. But its worth it to be your friend. Is everything okay..? You seem more out of it today."</p><p>"No, yeah, I'm fine..." I lied.</p><p>He still looked concerned. He thought for several more seconds before speaking.</p><p>"Well, if you're truly not doing anything this afternoon... Maybe we can get food?" His eyes pleaded for me to come.</p><p>"I mean... I don't know if I have money...." I trailed off. I really did want to get to know him more, expecially because I never knew him I game because he died so early.</p><p>"I'll pay, don't worry. Plus, you deserve it. You probably haven't eaten today." He stated. Well, he wasn't wrong.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>The rest of the lesson passed in a blitz. Me and Rantaro talked about nothing in particular.</p><p>I learnt two important facts from him though. He leaves for Danganronpa 52 in about a week and Danganronpa 53 opens auditions in nine months....</p><p>"You know, you don't have to do Danganronpa..." I said. Rantaro turned around.</p><p>"But youre so passionate about it.... And, I kind of really need the money..." Rantaro glanced away.</p><p>"How much money do you get?" I asked.</p><p>"10 mil for every survivor. I can't even believe they have that much." He said. "I could finally get me and my sister out of poverty, without relying on handouts."</p><p>So this Rantaro was in poverty...</p><p>"It'll be great, you'll see." he reassured me.</p><p>The bell rung, and we both packed up. Rantaro organised to meet outside the auditorium, whereever that was. He said he'll text me, before taking off.</p><p>I checked my next class, briefly hoping that the others were like Rantaro, just doing this for their families. </p><p> </p><p>Before, at the mall, Kaede had needed cash from me. But I knew that wasn't the reason for her entering, as I had noticed some notes in her purse, even if she was pretending to be poor. </p><p> </p><p>My next class was Baking.... Baking?? From what I've seen from my pregame self, he would not be into baking cakes and making stuff for others. He seemed like a creep. </p><p> </p><p>Though maybe I underestimated him. </p><p> </p><p>I entered the class, and, like before, most the people were already there. It did take me a while to find my class. </p><p> </p><p>Nobody that I knew was in my class. At least, not yet. I walked to an empty desk. There were six large desks, all with cooking utensils and stoves at them. </p><p> </p><p>Mine was at the left back and, as I said before, empty. I looked over the recipe we had for today. Brownies. Nice. I was a little hungry, so it would be a nice lesson. </p><p> </p><p>The teacher came in, but all he did was ask the class to start cooking. I mean, I didn't really expect him to explain it step by step, but I didn't expect someone so unphased either. </p><p> </p><p>I was just done with mixing the ingredients together, fifteen minutes though, when a familiar girl burst into class. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry I'm late professor." Tenko apologied profusely. The proffesor just gave a shake of his head. </p><p> </p><p>"This happens every class Tenko. Don't do it again, or I'll send you to the office." Tenko just rolled her eyes and walked to my desk. </p><p> </p><p>She looked quite unfamiliar and different. Her large bow-wheel thing on her head was gone and she had beads for hair ties. Lucky her hairstyle was still the same, instantly recognisable. </p><p> </p><p>She wore a blue blazer, with a brownish faded vest underneath, and a white tee shirt and tie underneath that. She must be so hot in that uniform. </p><p> </p><p>She wore a very short patterned skirt and long tights up to her knees. She greeted me with enthusiasm. </p><p> </p><p>"Shuichi! It's glad to see you're here." She put her hand out for me to high five it. It was... weird, seeing Tenko be this friendly to me. </p><p> </p><p>She sat her stuff down at my table. "Huh?" She gently pulled her hand to her chin as she leaned on the table. "Hmm, pity Ouma's not here today. Damn, I liked him." </p><p> </p><p>So.... Ouma would sit with us usually...? I wonder what he's like here. And Tenko seems pretty friendly. Though she's still keeping her distance from me, so we're not really close friends. </p><p> </p><p>I continued my cooking. When I looked up, I saw Tenko giving dirty glances to the other girls at the table in front of us. </p><p> </p><p>What's up with that? </p><p> </p><p>I stared back at my cooking, pretending to not notice the obvious distasteful looks Tenko and the other girls were sharing.</p><p> </p><p>I eventually had to look up. I had broke into a verbal fight. </p><p> </p><p>"Stop fucking glarin at me! I haven't done anything to you!" The girl in front of us shouted at Tenko. She wasn't recognisable from the killing game, so at least Tenko wasn't getting into a fight with any of the participants. </p><p> </p><p>"You haven't done anything?" Tenko's voice got cold and she had a deathly stare. I stop stirring my mix and focused on the conversation. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, my names Ruby. I wear makeup and lip gloss and kiss every guy who comes on campus! I haven't done anything wrong!" Tenko imitated the girl. A few other people from the class were listening in. I'm sure this would probably make good gossip. </p><p> </p><p>"So what I kissed a few peoples boyfriends! They'll get over it" Tenko went on. "You're a bitch, you know that?" </p><p> </p><p>"Toby's my boyfriend! Not yours. Its not my fault he cheated on you." She looked Tenko up and down. "I don't blame him to be honest."</p><p> </p><p>I tried tuning out. They were just yelling pointless insults at each other over some high school gossip. So she was as annoying in this universe as ours. </p><p> </p><p>They continued fighting and I just stuck to my cooking. The teacher didn't even bother breaking it up until they were literally preparing to fight. </p><p> </p><p>I drifted through the lesson, barely paying any attention to the fight or anything else. My brownies came out alright. A bit burnt around the edges, but good. Tenko had just focused on her work after the teacher had broke the argument up. </p><p> </p><p>Tenko came up to me as the bell rung. "So..... Do you want me to come see Ouma with you?" She asked. She tried her best to pretend that nothing really happened between her and the girl but she still cast dirty looks to her. </p><p> </p><p>"Sure..? I thought he was away?" I was confused. Tenko looked a bit put off by my questioning and glanced away. </p><p> </p><p>"Jesus, has something happened? You're acting wayyy different." Tenko shot another dirty look at thr girls after speaking. "Like, I'd expect that from a degenerate girl. Not you." </p><p> </p><p>Oh yeah... In talking to this worlds Tenko, I forget the annoying aspect of her. Her 'man hater' personality. </p><p> </p><p>Well, I suppose she's a 'woman hater' now. Wouldn't that make her hate herself?</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah sorry. I, uh, didn't get much sleep last night..." I apologised. </p><p> </p><p>She only smiled in response. "It's cool. Cmon, let go already." She was still being nice to me, but wanting to be as far away from the girls as possible. </p><p> </p><p>I followed her as she walked to the medical ward. How... Could Ouma be in here...? </p><p> </p><p>Was he hurt..? </p><p> </p><p>Tenko led me down the same path I took earlier today, near the baines. In fact.... the exact same room too. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey Ouma." She greeted the boy, sitting on the bed. He wore a hospital robe and his hair was more messy than I remember. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi..." He gently waved to us. He looked so pale. Like a ghost.</p><p> </p><p>I sat next to him on the bed as he ushered me a spot. Tenko sat on the bed next to us. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad you came." His voice was soft and sickly. Seeing him up close I could notice more than a few scars, bruises and scratches on him. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you,,, okay?" I asked. I was generally concerned. The Ouma I knew was scheming, manipulative. Even if he had a small redemption arc at the end, he was still responsible for three deaths, not including his  own. </p><p> </p><p>Ouma shot up, a blush spreading across his face. "Yeah.... I'm fine.... Why do you ask?" </p><p> </p><p>I leant closer to him but he instinctively flinched his face away. "Ah sorry....." he apologied. </p><p> </p><p>"There's no need to say sorry... Who did this to you?" </p><p> </p><p>Ouma glanced away, and he met Tenko eyes. They seemed to share a silent glance that only lasted a second before he turned back to me. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhmm.... I'd... rather not say... I don't want to get in any more trouble." Ouma quietly whispered. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure?" I respected his privacy, but I also didn't want him to get hurt again. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah...." Hus head shot up again. "In fact, you two should go, leave! You guys might get hurt." </p><p> </p><p>He stood up, a bit wobbly on his feet. Ouma made a shooing gesture towards us, though I could see more fear in eyes than anger. In fact, he didn't have any anger at all in him. </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe we could talk later?" I didn't want to interrupt or get hurt, but I needed to save my classmates. Unfortunately, whether I liked it or not, Ouma was one of them. </p><p> </p><p>"No, no.... Please..." He had a begging tone and I just wanted to leave to he could stop looking at me some defensively. </p><p> </p><p>"I.... Want to help you Ouma." I really did. Even for the things he had no knowledge about. </p><p> </p><p>Tenko looked awkward, looking at us two interact. She must have been alone. </p><p> </p><p>Without the support of girls, she was all alone. </p><p> </p><p>"With what... You don't even know what I'm going through..." he didn't sound upset, he just sounded... defeated. No, you can't despair! </p><p> </p><p>"I'm surprised she hasn't come yet..." he said the 'she' with a lather of distaste, the only discomfort I've heard from him. </p><p> </p><p>"Whos she? Did she do this?" I asked impatient questions. </p><p> </p><p>Tell me who did this to you Ouma! </p><p> </p><p>"Nevermind..." Ouma eyes avoiding mine. </p><p> </p><p>Answer the question Ouma.... I want to know who did this. </p><p> </p><p>Please</p><p> </p><p>I stared at him sympathetically. The silence was a bit awkward, but I didn't care. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you.... wanna watch some Danganronpa...?" He made room for me on his bed, getting his phone out and placing it between him and the now empty part of his bad. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah.... Not right now, sorry..." I lied. He looked down, quickly putting his phone away again. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry for suggesting it...." His eyes stayed on the pillow in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>"Shuichi, what's with you today?" Tenko approached us, sitting down next to me. "Are you sure you aren't sick? You might need this bed more than Ouma, haha." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine..." I closed my eyes, breathing in and out. I'm only halfway through the day, and my whole lifestyle has changed. </p><p> </p><p>These are different people than they were in the killing game. You have to convince them to not join. You don't want Ouma to go back to being a manipulative liar, do you? </p><p> </p><p>No... </p><p> </p><p>That's what I thought. </p><p> </p><p>"Why do you want to join Danganronpa anyways?" I asked Ouma. Tenko frowned at me and Ouma shrunk up. </p><p> </p><p>"I.... I don't..." Ouma whispered out. Huh? Then why the hell he'd end up in the game?</p><p> </p><p>"Why...do you ask??" Ouma tried to smile at me but it ended up looking really nervous. He cocked his head a bit when he smiled. He looked.... so innocent. Nothing like Killing Game Ouma. </p><p> </p><p>I should stop comparing the two... They are different people.... </p><p> </p><p>"Were... you thinking of participating for Danganronpa...?" I ask. Ouma shyly looks away. Blushing too, for some reason.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe..... Hopefully I don't steal your spotlight..." Ouma trailed off, still looking away. </p><p> </p><p>"Steal my spotlight? Why would... you steal my spotlight..." I asked. "Also, why are you participating...?" </p><p> </p><p>"Jesus, stop harressing the boy with questions!" Tenko snapped. "You got to participate all fine, no questions asked. Why not him?" </p><p> </p><p>Wait... Have I already auditioned.? </p><p> </p><p>"Have I already auditioned?" I ask Tenko what I thinking. Ouma looks at me worriedly as she just scoffs and stands up. </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe you should go home early. The stress is probably getting to your head. You're the one who's been drilling the audition date into our heads for the past month, jesus...." Tenko was done with my questioning autitude. </p><p> </p><p>"I was just curious.." She sighed at my response. </p><p> </p><p>"Yep, you've definitely got a fever or something... The auditions start in nine months." Tenko replied. Oh yeah, Rantaro said something like that, right?</p><p> </p><p>"But the audition process is much more complex...." I noticed Tenko catches Ouma's eye as they smirked at each other. Well, Ouma was nervously smiling, Tenko was definitely smirking. </p><p> </p><p>The two started talking in sync.</p><p> </p><p>"... They receive the peoples resume six months before auditions, and narrow it down to around 1000 people. They follow people for the next month, before narrowing it to 30 people. Then, auditions happen."</p><p> </p><p>Tenko smirked at me. I was surprised how they managed to keep timing and how they both knew the words.</p><p> </p><p>Tenko seemed to read my thoughts. "A famous speech by one of the biggest nerds on the planet."</p><p> </p><p>Ouma chuckled before nervously glancing at the door.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm surprised Kaede hasn't come yet.." He giggled quietly, though his comment was mostly directed at himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Kaede?" I was on top of the case. "Is she the one who's been bullying you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, uhm uhm..." Ouma panicked, his gut reaction to shrunk up and slide away from me.</p><p> </p><p>Tenko gave a comforting smile, though it was clearly forced. "You can tell us Ouma."</p><p> </p><p>Only I could hear her next statement though, as she whispered it under her breath. "I'll make her pay."</p><p> </p><p>"If I tell you..." Ouma gave the doorway another nervous glance. "... You can't tell Kaede, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"I won't." We both promised the purple haired boy.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay..." He kept glancing at that doorway, even more frequently, like he was afraid Kaede would burst in and catch them.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah.... Kaedes been the one bullying me. But don't tell anyone! Expecially not her! I can handle it, and she'll just find a way to make it worse." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god.... Ouma, how long has this been happening?" Tenko asked, covering her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>"Since... Basically forever..." Ouma stared. His voice was monotone and tired. </p><p> </p><p>"It's one of the reason I started watching Danganronpa... Well, that and because of Shuichi..." He gazed up at me. Pure gratefully then was in his eyes. He moved his lips. "Thank you Shuichi..." </p><p> </p><p>I... wasn't sure what to do. I know I need to stop him but I was Feeling so many emotions at once. </p><p> </p><p>Ouma stood up. "You two should probably leave... You have to go to class in ten minutes, and you know how far away the classes are". </p><p> </p><p>Tenko walked out, waving to Ouma. I started walking out. I stopped, turning back to Ouma and giving him a smile. "Please.... Don't join Danganronpa." I got closer to him, only me and him could hear each other now. </p><p> </p><p>"Why not... I though you would have been proud..." Ouma said. </p><p> </p><p>"Please... Just don't. I don't want you to prove yourself to me, you don't have to. And i cna help you with Kaede." </p><p> </p><p>Ouma's eyes widened. "Don't tell her, please, I beg of you, if do anything, just don't tell her, please! Shuichi, I really really don't want to tell her, we promised." </p><p> </p><p>"No, no... Shush..." I brought my head closer to his. He was relaxed at the gesture. "I won't tell her. But I'll figure out a solution. You have my word." </p><p> </p><p>Ouma nervously smiled up. "Okay...?" </p><p> </p><p>Tenko called me from outside. "Shuichi, we better get going!" </p><p> </p><p>Ah, yeah, ok! </p><p> </p><p>"I'll talk to you later! Bye!" I rushed out, running to catch up with Tenko. Ouma kept softly smiling. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But.... Here.... He was so,,,, kind. </p><p> </p><p>Who could of done this to him then..? </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. atua welcomes you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walked beside Tenko. "What's your next class?"</p><p>An unnatural expression formed on her face. She was blushing like hell and her hand was on her face. "I have English. With Himiko!"</p><p>And the word 'Himiko' her voice cracked, but she didn't seen bothered. It was like a second persona.</p><p><em>Ah. So Himikos here too</em>.</p><p>"I thought you hated all girls?" I asked.  She frowned, looking like she was instantly going to kill me. Her mood swung so fast, it was almost unreal.</p><p>"Himiko isnt a lowly, disgusting girl you brat! Girls are boring and selfish. Himiko is kind, helpful, caring!" she scrunched up her nose. "To think you would even consider her to be a good-for-nothing rat!"</p><p>She held her hand to her cheek. "Don't ever talk about Himiko like that again." Her expression went back to normal. "So what were we saying?"</p><p>"Oh, I just, was wondering what class you had. Because.... I'm not really sure where the digital art room is...." I've been all around school and haven't once seen a digital art room.</p><p>"Shuichi, you go to your classes everyday, how can you forget." She frowned.</p><p>"Just,,, I'm feeling a bit unwell today, so I forget." I hoped my excuse would suffice.</p><p>"..... The Digital Arts room is right next the office and the music block." She saw my blank expression and sighed. "Just.... keep walking that way and you'll find it." She pointed her finger down the path. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"</p><p>"Yes, I'm fine."</p><p>She kept looking me concerned. <em>I'm not as good at lying as I thought.</em> "If you say..."</p><p>
  <em>She dropped the issue though. </em>
</p><p>I thanked her and walked down the path. I found the classroom due to a sparkling poster placed outside. 'Digital Arts Class'. <em>Thank god.</em></p><p>I walked in. It was alot like Rantaro's class, with no teacher to supervise us, nobody was doing work. Well, aside from a few people at the back who were completely absorbed in their work.</p><p>I didn't instantly recognise anyone from the class. <em>That was good though, right? </em></p><p>The classroom had computers lining the edges and people shouting at each in the middle desks. It was crowded.</p><p>I could sit anywhere in the middle so I sat up the back, avoiding the other people back there and just opening my phone.</p><p><em>Ugh, I still had that disgusting anime wallpaper. I had to change that</em>.</p><p>I opened up my gallery, remembering the countless pictures of Rantaro. There was some of Ouma and Kaede too. The others.... were Danganronpa.</p><p><em>Gross</em>.</p><p>I quickly changed the background to me and Rantaro. No.... The didn't really fit right. Neither did the picture of me and Kaede. Or me and Ouma.</p><p>I sighed, maybe a bit too loud. The person beside me looked around, a simple smile on her face.</p><p>"Do you need help?" It was Angie.</p><p>She wore a black jacket with a white polo shirt underneath. She had a blue tie hanging from her neck and her hair was in the same style as it was during the game.</p><p>She looked more malnourished than in the game and a lot skinner. Her face was paler than in game and some of her clothing was ripped. Despite that, she still smiled.</p><p>"No, not really." I replied.</p><p>She continued nevertheless. "Are you sure? Angie is only here to help."</p><p>"Haha.... that's nice, but no thanks." I gently waved her off. She was unrealistically nice to me and I wondered if the pregame world wasn't as bad as Pregame me said.</p><p>
  <em>I mean, I've already met </em>
  <em>
    <b>Ouma</b>
  </em>
  <em> and </em>
  <em>
    <b>Amami</b>
  </em>
  <em>, who are way nicer than they were in game, and </em>
  <em>
    <b>Kaede</b>
  </em>
  <em>. </em>
  <em>
    <b>Kaede</b>
  </em>
  <em> wasn't as nice, but I'm sure she had a nice side underneath. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And </em>
  <em>
    <b>Tenko</b>
  </em>
  <em>. She was mostly the same, just a couple of her traits inverted. </em>
</p><p>"Still, you seem upset. Let me buy you some food!" she dragged me towards the door.</p><p>"Ah!" I was caught off guard. "What about class?"</p><p>She shook her head at me. "I just want to make sure that you're happy!"</p><p>It was a weird choice of words, but I was willing to trust her. She walked to one of the schools vending machines.</p><p>"Chocolate chip or strawberry?" She asked.</p><p>"I don't have... a preference..." I noticed she had taken some notes out.</p><p>"No, you don't have to pay for me!" I exclaimed. She just tilted her head.</p><p>"It's fine. I'll be happy to spend my money on making someone feel happier." She didn't flinch at me as she got out a choc chip bag of cookies.</p><p>"Hey... Uhm, thanks." I replied as she handed me the bag.</p><p>"You're welcome. Are you feeling better?" She asked, leaning to one side.</p><p>"Yes...?" I replied. These cookies were really good.</p><p>"Okay!" she smiled. That was the start of <b>it</b>.</p><p>Me and her hung out in the currently empty courtyard.</p><p>"Weird question, but what's your beliefs?" She started moving closer to me.</p><p>"Im not sure... I, don't think I have any..." I stated. I remembered in the game she praised <b>Atua</b>. <em>I imagine she would be an atheist or something here. </em></p><p>"That's cool." She leaned closer to grab some cookies from my bag. <em>That was fair. I mean, she was the one who paid for them.</em></p><p>She's very close now. <em>Almost suffocating. </em>But she's nice to me, I think she just doesn't know how to interact.</p><p>"Can you do something for me." She's looking down now.</p><p>"Uhm, sure?" I was curious.</p><p>"I uhm...." she was very nervous now. "Can you come with me?"</p><p>She stood up, waiting for me to follow. She gripped my arm, tugging me along. We were between two classrooms, both with no windows this side.</p><p>Her grip had turned icy. "Uhm, Angie... You don't have to be so- AGHHHHH!"</p><p>A knife stuck out of my arm with Angies fingers around it. I dropped to the floor, my other arm covering the bleeding. Angie knelt down so she was at my level.</p><p>She wasn't really talking, she was counting under her breath, still holding the knife into my wound. She seemed completely focused. Though I wouldn't say unfazed. Her lips was slightly trembling.</p><p>No normal student would be able to pick it up, but since I was raised as a detective, I could pick up on slight details like that.</p><p>"Twenty." She said the last night out loud before pulling the knife out of my wound. <em>No, you're meant to caterize the wound first. This is </em><em><b>not</b></em><em> how I die. </em></p><p>"Sorry..." She was still smiling at me, though her eyes weren't as friendly as her mood was.</p><p>"..... Why...?" I could barely speak, it hurt so much.</p><p>"None of your business." Her gaze was icey cold again. <em>Was her friendliness from before fake??? And whyd she say sorry? </em></p><p>I glanced at her. She was tracing her finger in a book she had brought out. The title read 'Atua' s Guilt'. She glanced down at me, before taking the knife and wrapping it in some tissues.</p><p>It was almost like a ritual. My wound stung, but I didn't really feel it due to shock.</p><p>"Goodbye now!" She cheerfully smiled, before <b>just leaving</b>. <em>What the hell? </em></p><p>
  <em>Uhm, im bleeding out???? My vision began to black out. Oh great. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p></p><p>I awoke in hospital wing. Beds lined beside me but nobody was in them. Aside from... </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, ho, you're better now!" Angie sat on top of a bed, her legs dangling off as she smiled at me. </p><p> </p><p>The pain in my arm was almost suffocating. I couldn't say anything to her if I tried. </p><p> </p><p>"Youre the weird guy obsessed with Danganronpa, right?" she asked, her eyes widening. </p><p> </p><p>"...not anymore..." I whispered under my breath. She didn't seem to hear me. </p><p> </p><p>She looked like she was debating something in her head before turning to me again. </p><p> </p><p>"... How do you sign up..? " she asked, almost innocently. </p><p> </p><p>... I didn't know. </p><p> </p><p>I tried propping myself up, even if my arm was screaming at me. This was the girl who literally just stabbed me. </p><p> </p><p>"First...." My breath was a bit shaky. Well, that was an understatement. "Tell me why you stabbed me...." </p><p> </p><p>She instantly got quite. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't think you want to know..." she mumbled out, though I picked up on it. </p><p> </p><p>"There's no good reason for stabbing someone." I was more pissed than angry, trying to reason with this sociopath. </p><p> </p><p>"If I tell you, you'll sign me up for Danganronpa??" She enthusiastically asked. She was way too excited about this. </p><p> </p><p>I tried to ignore her. "Just tell me." </p><p> </p><p>"..." </p><p> </p><p>She looked stunned. "Uh... Well..." Angie looked down. </p><p> </p><p>"...i don't know if I want to talk about it... OH SCREW IT!" She leaped up on top of the bed. "As long as you'll tell me how to join this painstakingly gorgeous killing game so I can vanish of the face of the earth!" she then slipped back down, returning to normal. Smiling. As if nothing had happened. </p><p> </p><p>... </p><p> </p><p>The fuck? </p><p> </p><p>I tried ignoring the pain from my arm. "You wanna explain why you're doing this then?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yeah." She smiled. "Forget about that." </p><p> </p><p>She shuffled herself around so that now she was still facing me but upside down and horizontally. She held the book out to me as I took it. It was the same one as she had at the stabbing. Atuas guilt. </p><p> </p><p>"Read it, read it!" She yelled excitedly. I didn't know if I should. It seemed like a cultist / biblist kind of book. I turned it around, showing the back cover. </p><p> </p><p>"There are two kinds of people in this world. The cleansed and the wicked. The wicked are demons. They are hard to get rid of, since every human starts as a wicked. There is no way to kill them, as they will just inhabit a new form. Cleansing may only happen to a willing human who has realised their errors-"</p><p> </p><p>I stopped reading. I needed to take this in. Angie was waiting. Definitely not patiently. Though she was silent, and I was grateful for that.</p><p> </p><p>"- Humans may cleanse themselves by presenting the unworthy to Atua. This can be done by murder, backstabbing, stabbing, blood sacrifice and more. Only Atua knows how many you have to save to get into heaven. This number can never be known by you." </p><p> </p><p>What... The actual fuck was this. At a glance up, I could notice Angies chewing on her fingernails frantically, hairs springing up from her head. </p><p> </p><p>"... The first page." she said, though her mind was elsewhere. </p><p> </p><p>I flipped to the first page. It was a produced for blood sacrifice. I read it. Gruesome. It was the same thing she did to me, detailing all the steps. </p><p> </p><p>I looked up, closing the book but not giving it to her, instead putting it beside me. She waiting for me to speak first. </p><p> </p><p>"..." I didn't know what to say. She... Was part of a cult. </p><p> </p><p>"... So... Our promise..... please...." She was desperate to get the answer as soon as possible. Why... There wasn't a time limit. </p><p> </p><p>I stared at her. She was broken. Confused. Trying her best to reach out to someone.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you tell me how you got into the Atua thing?" I tried my best to get some answers, you know, help her.</p><p> </p><p>"Atua.." she didn't expect a question, she expected answers. "I... My... Atua isn't just a thing, hes the saviour..."</p><p> </p><p>She sounded as if she was performing this.. For someone...</p><p> </p><p>"How did you meet him?" I asked. Not the best question, but let's just hope it gets me somewhere.</p><p> </p><p>"I've known him all my life."</p><p> </p><p>So she was birthed into this cult? </p><p> </p><p>"Do.... Are your parents worthy?" Bad question, lets just hope she knows what I mean.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course they are." She smiled. It was a smile full of sadness and fear. Her eyes were glazing, or maybe they were watering, with all the blues in her eyes I couldn't tell.</p><p> </p><p>She was about to give up.</p><p> </p><p>No.</p><p> </p><p>That's wrong.</p><p> </p><p>She already had given up.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't join Danganronpa.." I said. She wore the same broken expression.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't have to join Danganronpa. You could just stab me now." It hurt me to see how hopeful she sounded at that thought. "Please."</p><p> </p><p>"..." I glanced away. "I'm not going to do that. Sorry."</p><p> </p><p>She wasn't changed by my statement. "It's okay. I didn't expect you to."</p><p> </p><p>"Some of the people I've talked to said you were a manaic. You seem a lot more sane than them." she smiled. A broken smile. "You seem a lot more sane than me, to be sure." </p><p> </p><p>I tried my best to smile. "Thanks." </p><p> </p><p>Angie stared down at the hospital floor. "I... Don't know if I want to join Danganronpa. I just... I want it to end..."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll try to help you the best I can." I assured her. Jesus, I sounded like a robot. </p><p> </p><p>"What's your name?" </p><p> </p><p>"Shuichi Saihara." </p><p> </p><p>. </p><p>. </p><p>. </p><p> </p><p>I left the medical ward an hour later, Angie by my side. She tugged my sleeve. "Hey..." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah..?" I asked. </p><p> </p><p>"I... Don't really have anywhere to stay... Can I stay with you...?" She asked. At least she trusted me. </p><p> </p><p>"Sure." I don't know where I live. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you. I'm... Actually really grateful..." She looked up at me, thanking me. Angie agreed to meet me by the school gates by seven, needing to get her stuff from her parents. </p><p> </p><p>"I can help with your parents." I offered. She shook her head. </p><p> </p><p>"It's okay. I'll be in and out. Sneaky as a mouse." She ran off. </p><p> </p><p>I sighed watching her run off. It was, like, 4pm now. I felt a phone ring in my pocket. Perfect timing. </p><p> </p><p>It was Rantaro. "You still coming? "</p><p> </p><p>My voice was a bit more sober after speaking to Angie. "Yeah, sure." </p><p> </p><p>"... You okay man?" </p><p> </p><p>"... Yeah..." </p><p> </p><p>"I'll be fine." </p><p> </p><p>. </p><p>. </p><p>. </p><p> </p><p>"You know this how..?" Maki Harukawa raised her hand to her face, picking at her bento box while replying to the blond girl in front of her. She sat at a bench in an empty classroom. Well, not empty. One other girl was there. </p><p> </p><p>"I have my ways." Kaede sat on top of a bench, right in front of Maki. "So... Do you accept my deal?" </p><p> </p><p>Maki glanced up. Kaede was terrifying at this angle. She reminded the brunette of a snake. </p><p> </p><p>"..." Maki wasn't ready to sign her verbal contract yet. </p><p> </p><p>"It'll be fun!" Kaede smiled sadistically. "Of course, you don't do fun, do you? Or fame, or fortune. I'm giving you a guaranteed chance to win the jackpot of lifetime and youre just throwing it away!" </p><p> </p><p>"..." Maki stayed quiet, staring distastefully at the girl in front of her. Kaede and her shared a lot of hidden similaries, through in polar opposite directions. </p><p> </p><p>Kaede was bored and tired of this miserable existence. In the few times Maki and Kaede had met, she would express her disdain, while not bothering to put on a mask. They werent friends, and didn't even know each well. </p><p> </p><p>Maki knew the world was bad, boring, unhopeful. But at least she tried. She tried putting a smile on the faces of the younger generation. It made her feel, even a tinier bit hopeful. </p><p> </p><p>Kaede probably knew the shy, unsocial girl would never spill her secrets. That may be the reason why she let down her mask around the girl. </p><p> </p><p>"Look, there's no risk involved with this. You join up, and you basically have a free pass to win the season." Kaede boasted. "Plus, aren't you sick and tired of being the quiet kid? Sometimes you just need someone who understands you. And if you join Danganronpa, I can help you." </p><p> </p><p>"What about you?" Maki asked quietly. "Why aren't you taking the win?"</p><p> </p><p>Kaede let out a laugh. "Ha. There's no way I'm joining that shit show. Not even out of spite. Plus, with literally most our class gone, I can finally get some peace and quiet."</p><p> </p><p>"..."</p><p> </p><p>"How do you know this will work..."Maki lifted her head once again to face the snake like blonde. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh trust me." Kaede flipped her phone up, tapping the screen to show her the time and not even looking at Maki. She smiled at her background, a reminder that power was almost in her hands and that she may just have something to live for. "I have my ways." </p><p> </p><p>She switched her phone off, quickly darkening the background. It was a rather nice background, Kaede thought. It reminds her of an ocean, just before a tsunami would hit. </p><p> </p><p>The background in question was at a fairground, one with Kaede posing carefreely holding some candyfloss standing next to a shy, blue haired girl doing a peace sign to the camera. They seemed to be very close. </p><p> </p><p>"..." Maki stared ahead of her, blank, emotionless. She was debating her chances in a compitition like this. A compitition like Danganronpa. Kaede promised her a win though. And to be fair, it's not like she had any other choice against the blonde homewrecker. </p><p> </p><p>"Fine..."</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi POV</p><p> </p><p>I met Amami at the shops nearby. They weren't hard to find with proper guidence and directions. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey." Amami laid back in the chair, waving his arm at me. He sipped a milkshake in his free hand. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello." I slipped into a chair next to him. </p><p> </p><p>It was silent for a moment. "I'm leaving for Danganronpa 52 in a week." Rantaro mentions. </p><p> </p><p>"I know." I reply. I gazed at a rock of the floor. </p><p> </p><p>"I... really hope I win..." His eyes gazing over the shops. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah..." </p><p> </p><p>"Hey." He turned to me, slightly lifting my head with his finger so my head wasn't hidden by my hat. </p><p> </p><p>"You okay bud..?" He asked. His green eyes shone with concern and worry. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm good." I tried gently pushing his hand away and dismissing the topic. </p><p> </p><p>"You sure? I'm sure you would have been more... ya know, excited than this." He mentioned. His tone was caring. I leant into his hand, feeling the warmth, shutting my eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Oh god, wait, what am I doing! </p><p> </p><p>My eyes shot open and I hurriedly straightened my back and leant out of that awkward pose. Rantaro didn't seem to mind my weird behaviour however. </p><p> </p><p>"I... don't think I'm myself today." I apologised briefly, putting my hand over my mouth as I rested my elbow on the table. </p><p> </p><p>Rantaro relaxed, his hands going behind his head as he leant back. "I don't think so either." The green haired boy said , his hair lightly tossing as he moved his head and smiled. "But, I like you like this." </p><p> </p><p>"You do...?" I was uncertain to what he meant. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, you're not as creepy, and you seem more confident. So, yeah!" Amami leant forward to sip his milkshake before reverting to his original pose. </p><p> </p><p>"... Thanks..." I smiled at the praise. I know it wasn't actually an improvement. Its that I'm a whole different person... </p><p> </p><p>Even though I'm different, I still can't accomplish my goals though. I still can't convince people not to join Danganronpa... </p><p> </p><p>Rantaro stood up, ready to leave. "Hah, I better get going now." He smiled. Smiling seemed to be his thing. It never failed to make me blush everytime he did it though, even if it was a tiny tint on my cheeks. I'd never seen Rantaro look at me like that during the killing game. I guess we weren't as close then. </p><p> </p><p>He left, and I was left with a dying emotion in my chest. I can't say I've never felt this before, I just can't pin down the exact feeling. </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>"Hey buddo, bucku." Pregame Shuichi popped his head out of a portal totally ruining the moment. "Can I get a second with my faaaaaaavourite detective... Well, second favourite." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. limelight.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>I glanced back at Rantaro quickly. He didn't seem to notice anything different and continued walking. Maybe I was the only one who could hear him?</p><p> </p><p>I put my hands on my hips. "Why are you here?" </p><p> </p><p>He put both hands on his cheeks, smiling with a little bit of drool coming out of his mouth. A blush had settled on his face, but it was more of a lustful crazy blush than an embarrassed one. I tried not to imagine what was happening with him. </p><p> </p><p>"I just wanted to see how you were doing. And, to be honest, I think I'm getting off to that fact that you're completely useless in this situation." I looked away, trying not to even glance in his direction, rolling my eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"What else... You can't just come here with no reason!" I demanded. I realised how loud my voice was and hurried glanced over to where Rantaro was. He was nearly out of view, still walking away. He had his phone to his ear, so that probably cancelled out all noise for him. Also the fact that he was way too far away for him to hear me. </p><p> </p><p>"Aww, scared your boyfriend will hear you talking to air? Then he'll think you're crazy. He might even find the strength to abandon you for good, oh wait, that why he joined Danganronpa!" The words coming out of his mouth were malice but he said them with such a happy and carefree face: eyes closed, open smiling. </p><p> </p><p>"You can't trick me. " I stepped towards him and his endlessdarkparticle-portal. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes opened and his whole face seemed to darken, his eyes glowed compared to the dark backdrop of the meaningless void. "Oh Shuichi..." His words dripped with condescending malice and evil. "You have no idea." </p><p> </p><p>"He already told me that he's doing it for him and sister. You can't trick me." What was this guys trying to do. Was he actually trying to pysch me out. He was just being creepy. Was this the only reason he was visiting me?</p><p> </p><p>"So... You think you know what's going on, think you can predict any corner you turn around?" </p><p> </p><p>"I told you-" </p><p> </p><p>He cut me off as he continued. "This world is much more painful than yours. Everyone here is addicted. They're addicted to the despair Danganronpa brings, the thrill of the kill, the terror of survival." </p><p> </p><p>I stood my ground, not faltering. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes opened, studying me with a desolate gaze. "Have you ever witnessed someone who was truly, unstoppablely addicted Shuichi?" </p><p> </p><p>I didn't answer him. Whatever I answered would probably be interrupted anyways. </p><p> </p><p>"Shuichi." He closed his eyes again. I waited for his next words with tension, a grimace on my face. "Someone who is addicted is an unstoppable force. They won't hesitate to sacrifice everything for their addiction... Why do you even think you could stop that?" </p><p> </p><p>I frowned and stared up at him. "Why did you even ask me to do this if you knew it was meaningless?"</p><p> </p><p>"I lost my memories at the start of killing game. I was replaced with you." He said this with disgust, spitting on the ground next to me. "I wanted to see the results of this killing game, and how I would turn out to be the overruling mastermind of it all! But they obvious overruled my request. Of course, I didn't know this until the game actually started and... you were created." He blinked, clearly disinterested. </p><p> </p><p>"After seeing how weak you were, I was disgusted though..." He snarled. "Clearly, they had listened to Her plan instead of mine." </p><p> </p><p>"What was her plan..?" I asked. This was confusing. </p><p> </p><p>"You'll find out..." He tossed me a ring of keys. "Anyways, I need to leave." </p><p> </p><p>He smiled before he left, and spoke with an innocent voice. Yet his words chilled me to the bone. "After all. My new friends need me." </p><p> </p><p>The portal dissappeared. </p><p> </p><p>New friends...? </p><p> </p><p>If he swapped with me and I swapped with him... Would his new friends be Maki and Himiko? Or, maybe it was in the killing game. I... really don't want that physco anywhere near my friends. Expecially if they think he's me. </p><p> </p><p>. </p><p>. </p><p>. </p><p> </p><p>I looked in my hands. I had my keys out in one hand and my phone in the other. At least my pregame self was being... Well, nice isn't the word, but he was being helpful. I guess. </p><p> </p><p>I sighed, pocketing them both. </p><p> </p><p>I could see Angie swinging a bag around her head with simple contentment, waiting for me to show up. She stopped as she noticed me and waved, dropping the bag and running up to me. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi Shuichi!" She raced towards, stopping before she could reach me. "Uhm, I've packed my stuff!"</p><p> </p><p>I smiled at her energetic tone. "That's good." She waited patiently. I looked towards my phone, with my address highlighted in bright blue font. It was only a few blocks from the shops. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, let's leave." I helped her carry her stuff. "So, how was leaving your parents place..?" I tried making conversation but instantly regretted it. Something told me her and her parents didn't get along. </p><p> </p><p>She smiled at me simply. "Well, they want to hang me on a cross and dangling my guts out to the pigs, but other than that it's good." She turned back. </p><p> </p><p>"..." I wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. "... So not that good?" I asked. </p><p> </p><p>She kept smiling. "Oh no, it went better than I hoped. At least they didn't do anything this time. I mean, they didn't even know I was there. But they were talking about me." </p><p> </p><p>I wanted to drop the issue but Angie continued. </p><p> </p><p>"Now my sisters are a different story. They tried to stop me from leaving with everything they had. Annie and Rachel clawed at my clothes and threatened blood sacrifice while Poppy locked my door and didn't let me leave." </p><p> </p><p>"How did you leave then?" </p><p> </p><p>"I jumped out the window." She said it like it was obvious. "I mean, since it was two stories up, I've got some bruising but it'll be fine." </p><p> </p><p>Angie showed me scratches and bruises on her back and legs and I flinched, instantly feeling an overwhelming guilt. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh geez..." She was so hurt, I would have been crying by this point. </p><p> </p><p>She smiled. "It's fine though. I've had worse." </p><p> </p><p>We approached the house carrying the boxes and bags. I unlocked it, letting Amgie and myself in. It was a pretty big house, and had two empty bedrooms, not including mine. </p><p> </p><p>"So you can stay here for now." I set her stuff down in one of the empty bedrooms. </p><p> </p><p>"Again, gracias!" Angie hugged me.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't know you spoke Spanish?" </p><p> </p><p>"I... Don't, but its a cool word so I use it anyways." She turned her back to me and focused on her bags. "Anyways, I'll get my stuff set up. I'll speak to you at dinner." </p><p> </p><p>. </p><p>. </p><p>. </p><p> </p><p>A flooding limelight filled the scene as a bottle blonde girl sat daintly on a table. She smiled, but not as a normal smile. It was chaotic, it was smile that sent your blood shivering, it made your heart race. You wanted to run and hide from a smile like that.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, the reporters interviewing her stayed. For something. For money? Answers? Who knows. </p><p> </p><p>Reporter: Can you describe yourself to the best of your abilities. Like, what's your personality?</p><p> </p><p>The girl smiled more. "I'm Kaede Akamatsu. I'd describe myself as sweet, honest and, well, perfect in every way.</p><p> </p><p>The reporter lowered his tone." You can be honest Miss Akamatsu. We've all seen your performance onstage." He wasn't threatening, just... uneasy</p><p> </p><p>"Ahaha. Well then." She plopped her head into her hands. "I'm charismatic, as you've seen. I'm flirtatious, obviously. And, pretty." </p><p> </p><p>The reporter adjusted his camera. "How about any loved ones? Any family or parents." </p><p> </p><p>Kaede stared into the camera, her face expressionless. "No." </p><p> </p><p>Another reporter came from the back of the crowd. "Any friends? Maybe even a lover?"</p><p> </p><p>Kaede giggled. "I have plenty of friends. And, my lover got me where I am today. You should know who she is." </p><p> </p><p>"Who did you look up to?" "Who inspired you to win this?" </p><p> </p><p>"Shouldn't that one be obvious. Junko Enoshima!" She sighed. "I mean, at first I didn't like all the deaths and torture in this game. But now, thanks to Junko, its pretty sweet." </p><p> </p><p>"How high is your self esteem?" </p><p> </p><p>"Right now? High as a motherfucking kite!" Kaede laughed. </p><p> </p><p>Reporters kept asking for her attention. She sighed, before noticing one stray reporter in the back. "You. What do you want to ask?" </p><p> </p><p>The reporter looked up. He was in a dark suit and black hair covering his eyes. Kaede eyes narrowed, but she still accepted his question. </p><p> </p><p>"What did you do wrong?" His question seemed foreboding and Kaede had to stop for just long enough to think about it. She turned to the crowd of reporters in front of her but none of them seemed corcerned. She looked back to see the boy still smiling there. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, in the front!?" She tried ignoring the reporter in the back as she selected another person. But the foreboding feeling never left. </p><p> </p><p>She turned back to the very back reporter. He was still covering his eyes with his hair and he never took his head away from her, although Kaede couldn't tell where he was looking. </p><p> </p><p>"Jesus, can someone get the creept guy out of here!" She complained. As soon as she said that, she thought she might be slapped or something. Everyone ignored her. She raised her voice. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Someone take the creepy guy in the back and kick him out!" she demanded. </p><p> </p><p>She was ignored again. The reporter in the back spoke at a normal volume, but his words were still able to transcend the crowd and reach Kaede. </p><p> </p><p>"I know what you did wrong." </p><p> </p><p>Kaede smiled hesitantly, pulling her body away from that area unconsciously. "Me..? I've done nothing wrong...?" She laughed, her voice shaking with nervousness and fear. Her body trembled but she put up a brave front. </p><p> </p><p>"You know what you're done wrong. Everyone knows." His voice was the same volume yet all other noise around him seemed to slow or stop. Kaede tried looking away before looking back. She didn't know what to do. The fear brewing in her stomach didn't help. </p><p> </p><p>"I didn't do anything wrong, just please go away." Her voice trembled. She just wanted this fear to leave. It was unsettling. She was comfort, fame, fortune. Not this! </p><p> </p><p>The reporter lifted his head to show one of his eyes, no longer covered by his hair. It shone blood red, and definitely wasn't natural, though Kaede somehow knew it wasn't contact's. </p><p> </p><p>"Kaede Akamatsu. You didn't try hard enough. You wanted the throne, yet you weren't willing to kill your opponents." </p><p> </p><p>"What-?" Kaede backed away, her foot backing against the brick wall that kept her locked here. "I... I killed all my opponents! That's how I won!"</p><p> </p><p>"No. You didn't. You refused to kill the one person who kept you locked there. The one person who poses a threat." </p><p> </p><p>She didn't know what this guy was talking about. She killed Shuichi, She killed Ouma, Maki and Miu! She killed more than that, the useless bystanders that somehow trusted her against all odds. </p><p> </p><p>The reporter didn't speak, just kept staring at her. Somehow this was worse. She just wanted him to speak, the silence was too much, she was scared! </p><p> </p><p>One possible thought came to her mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Tsumugi..?"</p><p> </p><p>The reporter still didn't talk. She was getting more paranoid by the minute, any second now she would burst-</p><p> </p><p>. </p><p>. </p><p>. </p><p> </p><p>Kaede Akamatsu shot herself out of bed, sweat dripping off her. Her breathing was frequent and high, and her eyes slowly adjusted to her familiar bedroom walls. </p><p> </p><p>She kept breathing. She was slowly but carefully adjusting to the room, and that her panic was purely fictional. She didn't want to remember her dream. At least not yet. </p><p> </p><p>Her breathing started becoming more even. She lifted her hair out of her face and struggled to reach her light switch. </p><p> </p><p>Click. </p><p> </p><p>The lights turned on. It was dark outside and Kaede could tell an exact time. </p><p> </p><p>Her dream was so real...? </p><p> </p><p>It scared her</p><p> </p><p>'What even happened?' Kaede thought to herself. </p><p> </p><p>Something about a tounament?? </p><p> </p><p>And, I won? </p><p> </p><p>... </p><p> </p><p>Why would I even enter a tournament? </p><p> </p><p>And, oh, there was reporters!</p><p> </p><p>And one creepy one. </p><p> </p><p>Who said I didnt win... Fuck him!</p><p> </p><p>Anyways, he said I didn't win and... told me... the reason was..</p><p> </p><p>Kaede started putting all the information together in her mind, her eyes going wide as she realised the finer details of the dream. She said her statement outl oud, not caring who hears just caring that she came to a conclusion. </p><p> </p><p>'The tournament was Danganronpa."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>. </p><p>. </p><p>. </p><p> </p><p>Angie walked out to me, in a panda long sleeve top with leggings a few hours later. I had called for a pizza, since apparently my fridge had nothing in it but redbull and coffee. </p><p> </p><p>Being here just made me feel like I was living on one of those houses on home makeover tutorials. Except I was the one trying to clean and makeover it. </p><p> </p><p>In fact, being in this body felt like that too. I don't know when the last time I had a shower was, or when I ate something that was actually on the food spretrum. </p><p> </p><p>Angie sat next to me on the couch, still far enough away for me to not panic about her slitting my veins. Good. "I got my stuff set up in your room. The rooms only halfway full though, if you wanna use the other side for something else." </p><p> </p><p>"No. I don't. Just use that side too." </p><p> </p><p>"I mean, I don't really have enough stuff to fill in the other side, so it's fair if you use it for something." The white haired girl smiled, crossing her legs. "I've lived with 8 sisters and a brother, I can deal with it." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna be honest, just do whatever you want to that room. It's basically yours." I shook her off. </p><p> </p><p>Angie frowned. "You're too nice. And naive. I'm going to pay you rent, at least. I mean, as soon as I get a job that is!"</p><p> </p><p>I smiled, a bit concerned that she was being nice. "You don't have to." </p><p> </p><p>"Ive said it, you're too nice, I'm paying you rent" She whisked herself away from me, making that her final desicion.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay." I laughed, drawing my hand closer to my face to hide my small smiling blush. </p><p> </p><p>"Anyways." She settled herself beside me on the couch, turning to me again. "When are you going show me how to sign up for Danganronpa?" </p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" That question took me off guard. </p><p> </p><p>"Danganronpa. You promised to show me how to sign up for the next season." </p><p> </p><p>"W- why? I thought you were away from your parents? " </p><p> </p><p>She huffed. "It's not as easy as that. In Atuaism, we all have a blood pact to keep serving Atua. As much as I want to get away from that, I can't." </p><p> </p><p>"Why not?" </p><p> </p><p>"It's a blood pact! These things aren't simple! If I don't go out with a bang, as well as a few people dead, how am I going to get into heaven!" Her eyes started watering. "Please, you gotta help me!" </p><p> </p><p>"But, you're away from your parents, you're free. What matters; your happiness or Atua's?" </p><p> </p><p>"Atua's!" </p><p> </p><p>I sighed. This might be a long night. </p><p> </p><p>Ding-dong. The pizza's arrived and I placed them on the small kitchen counter. </p><p> </p><p>"Look, I'm not going to sign you up for Danganronpa -" I started. </p><p> </p><p>"Then why should I stay here?" She responded grumpily. </p><p> </p><p>"You're families obviously very toxic, so I'm keeping you away from them-" I got interrupted again. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, if you're not going to sign me up and their not going to sign me up, who can!" She shouted, her voice cracking. Angie caught her breath and turned to me, a sullen look in her eye. "I'll be in my room." </p><p> </p><p>She turned around and stormed to her room, like an angry child denied a present. </p><p> </p><p>I stepped forward before having to mentally interrupt myself. I didn't even know how to comfort her if I went up there. </p><p> </p><p>Plus, I think she need some alone time. Some time to sort of what her goals are, what she wants, what her mental state is. </p><p> </p><p>Well, I'm not sure. Something like that, right? </p><p> </p><p>I sighed, sitting back on the couch. I was struggling. Anyone could see that. I was struggling with getting this kids - my friends - away from Danganronpa. </p><p> </p><p>I pulled out my phone. It was almost an instinct to me. At most of the jobs I've had, it was my support tool. Not that I've stayed at those jobs long - no, never! They always just... fire me. Just for ending that stupid show.</p><p> </p><p>I used it to keep in contact with Maki and Himiko. We were basically inseparable in that world. Not because we were good friends, but, we were the only people who... knew what the other was going through. </p><p> </p><p>It was almost a comfort. But now... They weren't here. It was just me... </p><p> </p><p>I swiped through my phone. Instagram. </p><p> </p><p>I frowned at the pictures 'I' had posted. </p><p> </p><p>Me, cosplaying a rather unnatural vibrant costume. </p><p> </p><p>"Junko Enoshima: The highness of despair! 🤩👀" </p><p> </p><p>I swiped down, going to other post. The first three were all anime cosplays. Its not that I found it cringey, its just... well, I can't imagine me posting anything like that. </p><p> </p><p>Did Danganronpa really change my personality that much...? </p><p> </p><p>... </p><p> </p><p>Well obviously, I literally met another version of myself. </p><p> </p><p>A less idealistic version... </p><p> </p><p>Manipulative and cold. Obsessive. </p><p> </p><p>But, I'm not that person! </p><p> </p><p>I tapped my recent chats. Tenko was first, no special name, just Tenko Chabashira. </p><p> </p><p>I'm not exactly sure who was next in this list. Whoever it was had an anime profile picture with an... almost unpronounceable username. </p><p> </p><p>I clicked on it, wondering who it could be. </p><p> </p><p>Kyokostanwhowishesshewouldsteponhim:</p><p>"Hey!" </p><p> </p><p>I frowned at his name. How lengthy... It kinda bothered me. It was too long compared to the stuff I was reading and would get in the way. I exited the chat, changing my username so it would be a tiny bit easier on my eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Shuichi:</p><p>"Hey." </p><p> </p><p>xxdpoezzxx:</p><p>"What do you want? I thought we weren't talking anymore." </p><p> </p><p>Shuichi:</p><p>"Nothing. I just heard what happened on the news." </p><p> </p><p>xxdpoezzxx:</p><p>"What do you mean?" </p><p> </p><p>Shuichi:</p><p>"The tsunami warning I mean." </p><p> </p><p>xxdpoezzxx:</p><p>"So that's all you were checking on?" </p><p> </p><p>xxdpoezzxx:</p><p>"Let's just say that's the least of my troubles" </p><p> </p><p>Shuichi: </p><p>"Wym?" </p><p> </p><p>xxdpoezzxx:</p><p>"Nvm." </p><p> </p><p>xxdpoezzxx:</p><p>"I can't talk rn. Maybe later, okay?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I frowned. That was all of his texting with this person?? </p><p> </p><p>I brushed it to the back of my mind, continuing down the list. </p><p> </p><p>Next must be Kaede. I was a bit surprised by her username: girlparadisexx. It seemed... cute. In this timeline, well, i just didn't expect her to have such a happy username. </p><p> </p><p>God, that sounds awful. I'm sorry Kaede... </p><p> </p><p>Scrolled down. Not exactly sure who the next one was. rosesanddarkness87. Sounds... I don't wanna say emo but... that's how it sounds. I clicked the chat and scrolled up, not completely to the top, but to the latest message thread. </p><p> </p><p>3:32am</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi:</p><p>"Hey, you up? "</p><p> </p><p>rosesanddarkness87:</p><p>"Kinda... Couldn't get to sleep anyways." </p><p> </p><p>Shuichi:</p><p>"Ooh, cool! So, I was researching what conventions were nearby, since I was bored... And there's one, like, two hours away!" </p><p> </p><p>rosesanddarkness87:</p><p>"Okay..." </p><p> </p><p>Shuichi:</p><p>"Oh, I meant to ask. Do you wanna come!?" </p><p> </p><p>rosesanddarkness87:</p><p>"I would love to but..." </p><p> </p><p>rosesanddarkness87:</p><p>"I can't." </p><p> </p><p>Shuichi:</p><p>"Y not???" </p><p> </p><p>rosesanddarkness87:</p><p>"Uhm, I have..." </p><p> </p><p>rosesanddarkness87:</p><p>"Plans..." </p><p> </p><p>Shuichi:</p><p>"Ur such a bad liar." </p><p> </p><p>rosesanddarkness87:</p><p>"I'm being serious! &gt;~&lt;" </p><p> </p><p>Shuichi:</p><p>"Cmon, pleassssse. Come with me to the convention." </p><p> </p><p>rosesanddarkness87:</p><p>"Shuichi, I can't." </p><p> </p><p>rosesanddarkness87:</p><p>"I told you." </p><p> </p><p>Shuichi:</p><p>":(" </p><p> </p><p>rosesanddarkness87:</p><p>"But we can still talk!" </p><p> </p><p>rosesanddarkness87:</p><p>"If you want..." </p><p> </p><p>The conversation ended there. I looked down at the floor. I was... horrible, wow. Maybe even bordering on manipulative. Well, past him was. People could change... </p><p> </p><p>I sighed. I dont need to figure out who these people were. I needed to focus on the task at hand. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>